The Grey One
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: Sequel to Mate's of Moony! Harry and Remus thought the werewolf had fled and was smart enough to stay that way… apparently they were wrong!


This is a sequel to Mate's of Moony so it doesn't make sense unless you read that first. I hope you like it. I was slightly disappointed with myself after this one. I don't think it lives up to the first one but I plan to write another one and then maybe a series of short stories based from the next one…. I realize that sounds confusing, it'll become clearer later.

Okay well enjoy! And I don't own anyone except Zefere.

**The Grey One's Return**

Harry and Remus had hardly been apart since the last full moon. It seemed they would never be able to get enough of each other. They had made up for the four years that Harry had not been of age within the first week. And still they hadn't even left the bedroom for more than food that whole week. Neither man had ever felt so sore or so happy at the same time in all their lives. It seemed it would never get boring, every time was slightly different, and every time they found out something that drove the other over the top.

They couldn't have dreamed of a happier time. Remus was glad his instincts had held out all these years for Harry. No one was more deserving of all the love Remus had to give than Harry. Sweet Harry, who had been threw more evil than anyone else in all the world, Harry who had lost all he had loved, Harry who had only ever wanted someone to care about him above all others.

And Harry's big heart made Remus feel truly special, Harry loved Remus even though he knew all his flaws and his greatest secret. Harry accepted Remus' nature. He accepted that Remus was a werewolf. In fact he embraced it with open arms.

When they had first discovered their bond as mates, Harry had become a wolf animangus just for him. Harry had saved him from a deranged werewolf at risk of becoming one himself, and had been willing to walk away from a chance at love just so he wouldn't scare Moony. When Remus had whimpered at his departed Harry had been patient. When Remus had finally realized, Harry showed him fun and happiness again.

They were deeply in love, and both felt truly blessed.

It was again the night of the full moon, Remus generally felt anxious and irritated, but tonight he hopped around his flat like an excited puppy as Harry sat snickering on the couch reading. Finally Remus had worked off enough steam to sit down with Harry. He pulled the boy into his arms and placed his chin on Harry's shoulder and read over it.

"What are we reading?" He asked lightly into Harry's ear sending a little chill through his young mate.

"_I _am reading a book on magical creature mating. I thought it would be informative for special features of our bond. Each creatures section is written based on an interview or years of research on the creature. It's very good." Remus smiled and kissed Harry just under his ear. Harry let out a little gasp of pleasure. Remus had discovered rather quickly that spot drove Harry slightly crazy when kissed.

"I picked that book up years ago. Thought it would be helpful for just this. Glad to know it was a good buy." Harry nodded and placed the book on the coffee table before turning around in Remus' lap straddling his hips.

"You are obviously excited for tonight. Glad I could make this more bearable for you my pet." Remus held back a smirk at Harry's little nick name. He would never let on he secretly liked it.

"I had so much fun last month; I imagine it will be equally as fun this time. And Moony has been dying to get his time with Smoke."

Harry smirked, "oh I'm sure he is, has to make sure you claimed me properly, make sure I smell right." He laughed and leaned in to kiss Remus briefly. Remus trailed kisses down Harry's neck and pulled his shirt down over his shoulder so he could kiss the now faint scarring of a bite mark. He kissed it before pulling back to look at Harry.

"It doesn't hurt right?" Remus had a worried look in his eyes. Harry shook his head no.

"It didn't hurt when you first did it either, although that might have been because I had your huge cock in me, slightly distracting if you know what I mean?" Harry ground down into Remus' lap as if to make his point any clearer. Remus let out a growl of pleasure.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, we have to leave in a few minutes, and I don't think you want a horny Moony to play with. That is a whole new level of intense." Harry's eyes widened comically.

"I imagine so, I don't think Smoke or I are ready for that just yet, maybe next time." With that statement floating in the air he slipped off Remus' lap and walked toward the door to put of his trainers.

Remus shook his head, "that boy will be the death of me, I'm sure." He got up from the couch and hopped over to Harry to pull on his own shoes. Harry stood on his tip toes and kissed Remus gently before opening the door and stepping out into the cool air. Remus grabbed his hand as they began to walk down and across the street to the forest.

They were smiling and laughing at something Harry had said, they didn't even notice the large black figure following them. The man from the last full moon had waited just as he had last time out front of Remus' home. What he hadn't expected was the accompaniment of Harry Potter. The silver and gray werewolf gave a huff of frustration. He knew it would be difficult to try and reclaim Remus with him around. But he was a man not easily turned from a challenge. He took off down the street behind them, he would claim Remus if it killed him.

They got to the forest and walked in ducking under branches and weaving through narrow spaces until they got to a gap in the trees. "You should turn into Smoke before I change, it'll be easier for you that way." Harry nodded and kissed Remus squarely on the lips one last time before shrinking down just slightly into Smoke.

Smoke stood on his hind legs and placed his front paws on Remus' shoulder and licked his face. He got down and sat at Remus' feet and he stroked Smoke's silky fur. A few minutes later they both turned their faces toward the sky as the full moon rose into existence high above them.

Smoke took a few steps away from Remus as he changed. Smoke looked away as he heard Remus' bones crack and snap into their new positions. Moony panted and whimpered when it was all over, ready to slump to the ground. Smoke raced over and placed himself reassuringly under Moony's bent body. He whimpered at the werewolf and licked its face. Moony nudged Smoke happily with his nose and stood up on his back legs stretching out before going back down onto all fours.

Moony looked at Smoke as if he hadn't realized the wolf was there till just then. He nuzzled into Smokes neck and sniffed around till his cold wet nose poked the mating bite on Harry's left shoulder. He sniffed it for a few moments and then licked it. He seemed satisfied and licked Harry's face.

He was just about to nip playfully at Harry's ear when their heads snapped up; a loud howl was ringing through the trees a few leagues away. The two shared a look with large worried eyes. Smoke woofed and took off into the trees with Moony right on his heels. They ran as fast as their legs would take them. They wanted to put as much distance between themselves and the other wolf as possible. They were suddenly crashing through a layer of trees and skidded to a halt, there in front of them was what they had been running from. The gray wolf from the last full moon stood on its back legs, rising to full height. He was thoroughly intimidating in his size. His large chest was heaving; he had obviously been running quite fast to have beaten them to this spot.

Remus and Smoke both growled viciously at the intruder. Once was bad enough, but to come back a second time was very foolish. They could not believe he was this hell bent of claiming Remus. Harry was becoming increasingly more impatient with this werewolf. Remus was his, and no one would take him from Harry, not after everything he had been through.

The gray wolf snarled at Harry and surprised Moony with a wink. Moony shook his head in disgust, _'was he serious?' _ He snarled with Harry, neither took their eyes from their opponent. Harry refused to wait for this gray wolf to make the first move. He crouched back on his legs letting the power build before launching at it.

The gray wolf was ready this time. He batted Harry out of the way with one well placed swing of his claws. Harry landed on his feet with a thud. He gave a whimper from the pain shooting threw his chest. The wolf had managed a few gashes to Harry's chest that were sure to scar.

Instead of getting him to back off, it just made him angrier. He looked up at the wolf, eyes narrowing. He ran at the wolf's legs in an attempt to knock him off balance, but again the wolf had been waiting for it. He swung out at Smoke's head, but he wasn't willing to get anymore claw marks. At the last second he jumped back and Moony launched himself at the foolish werewolf. Moony was successful at knocking the other werewolf over. Smoke and Moony immediately jumped on the wolf. They bit and clawed at the offending animal till in whimpered in defeat. Smoke and Moony withdrew from the gray wolf starring at him to make sure he wouldn't move.

Smoke moved towards Moony and nuzzled him affectionately. Moony looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Smoke when satisfied he had at least some of Moony's attention, stood back and turned into Harry. Moony gave a slight growl. Harry walked calmly over to him and showed his neck looking the other way to show he didn't want a fight. Moony sniffed at Harry's mating bite then licked it in acceptance of Harry as his mate.

Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and walked over to the gray wolf. He ran his wand over the wolf, then flicked it and finished with a wave and flourish. All the bites and scratches slowly healed over and the wolf's whimpering died down. Harry then did the same thing to himself. It was too late to save his shirt but he managed to heal the cuts with little problem. There were now just four long thin scars across his chest. Harry went back to the gray werewolf and waved his wand above it again. Long thick ropes shot out the tip of his wand and wound around the wolf securing it firmly. Harry flicked his wand and winked at Moony.

He turned on his heel and headed thru the forest again with the gray wolf floating behind him. Moony followed with a curious look on his face. They walked for a good 20 minutes before breaking through a line of trees and seeing their field. Harry walked out to the middle of it and placed the angry werewolf down with a thud. Harry turned back to Moony with a confident smile and turned back into Smoke. He romped over to Moony and licked him square on the face. He ran circles around Moony until he began to chase after him.

They played tag and ran around in their field of Moon buds until the sun rose again, momentarily forgetting all about the other one. Harry waited for Moony to change back to Remus and that he was okay before acknowledging the gray one. He turned back into Harry for the last time that night and walked over to the now extremely pissed off man after checking Remus over. He squatted down next to him, his lip pressed into an angry line.

"Who are you?" Harry pressed the tip of his wand to the werewolf's throat.

"I am Zefere Greyback." Remus had joined them and now both Harry and his eyes were wide.

"You're not the brother of Fenrir Greyback?" Harry could tell Remus was shocked, but that it was slowly swelling to rage.

Zefere gave a loud boisterous laugh. "So you've heard of him have you? I'm not surprised, most werewolves have. Admire him and all that, yeah taught me all I know, changed me himself when I was asked." Remus' eyes were turning his werewolf yellow. Harry took a step back but kept his wand pointed and Zefere.

"_I _do not admire '_men' _who attack children!" Zefere laughed again. Harry thought that was a very bad mistake. "Are you _laughing?_ You think what your brother does is amusing do you?"

"I do actually; the look on their little faces when he looms over them is priceless." Harry felt sick and could tell Remus was feeling something very similar.

Remus' nostrils flared with rage, his face flushed as his skin heated up. "I was one of those terrified little children! Do you think it's funny now? You think my face looks amusing now!" Remus drew his arm back and punched Zefere square in the jaw. It made a loud cracking sound and Zefere spit out a stream of blood.

Zefere glared up at Remus. "No, I guess it's not funny."

"Yes, it's not funny when we can fight back is it? It's not so funny when we get older and can actually take you on. You and your brother are nothing but sick… _fucks_!" Harry's eyes got wide at Remus' curse. Remus never swore, _never!_ This was serious, Remus meant business. Remus turned away from Zefere looking down at the ground. In a tone that sounded very defeated Remus spoke quietly. "Stun him Harry I never want to hear his voice again."

"What are we going to do with him Remy?"

"If we can't get his brother then the least we can do is take him in. I'm sure the Ministry will love to have him… the werewolf that is willing to rape others just for fun, just because he thinks he's good enough to have what he wants no matter how the other feels. Please just stun him Harry." Harry didn't waste another second; he stupefied Zefere and levitated him again so he would follow them.

They made their way out of the forest, this was not what they had expected when they had entered the forest that night, Harry knew this was a small victory for Remus is some ways. It was a little revenge on the man that had almost completely ruined his life all those years ago. They walked in silence until they came out of the forest. Remus placed a reluctant hand on Zefere's shoulder as they apperated along with Harry into the Ministry. They walked straight up to the wand registration box and showed the bored looking man Zefere.

His face immediately changed from bored to surprised. He rushed out of the box while calling for the Aurors who popped into existence within seconds.

"Harry, Remus, what happened?" Kingsley looked shocked at the floating man behind Harry.

"Remus and I captured this man while we were running around during the full moon he was trying to rape him, this was the second time he tried, and I hope it to be the last!" Harry gave Kingsley a look that expressed his feelings if he ever saw Zefere again.

Harry dropped Zefere so he hit the marble floor with a loud thud. Harry stepped up to Kingsley, his rage now breaking as Remus' cooled. "I'm serious Kingsley, if I here Remus has had trouble with this creep again, the goblins will have a field day with all the money I will earn from the lawsuit!" Kingsley looked heavily startled.

"Yes of course Mr. Potter we'll be right on it." Kingsley sent out a patronus and seconds later Tonks popped up.

"Hey boys, what… oh shit!" Her eyes went wide and her hair turned bright red. "You boys just can't stay out of trouble can you?" She walked over to the frozen man on the ground. "Who gave him the awesome bruise? That thing looks seriously swollen!"

"Remus punched him… _hard!_" Harry had cooled down at Tonks entrance, her personality was intoxicating. Harry leaned up and kissed Remus on the cheek.

"Damn nice swing Remus! That will smart for days! I'll take him to Azkaban right away right?" She looked at Kingsley who looked at Harry and Remus.

Harry and Remus said together, "Hell yes."

Tonks smiled, "That's what I thought. Anyone you two are willing to bring all the way down to the ministry yourselves must be bad news!" With a smile and flourish of her wand Tonks and Zefere zipped away to Azkaban. Harry gave Kingsley another look that said they would discuss it when Harry wanted to, and no other time.

Harry grabbed Remus hand and turned dragging him along behind him. They apperated home as soon as possible landing in their bedroom, Harry walked straight into the bathroom and threw up his dinner from the night before. Remus was startled and ran into the bathroom rubbing Harry's back softly.

"Harry, puppy, what's wrong, are you feeling alright?" Harry began sobbing so hard Remus couldn't make out what he was saying. Remus cleaned him up with a wet washcloth and picked him up and carried him to the bed. Harry turned away from Remus and covered his face with his hands as he sobbed. Remus just continued to rub circles on his back trying to calm him down enough to speak. He was shocked by the sudden outburst and felt a painful twinge in his heart at Harry's despair. A few long minutes later Harry finally calmed down enough to speak, but didn't turn back to Remus.

"I was so scarred Remy, I can't lose you! I lost so many because of that stupid war. I can't lose you too, I just found you Remy! And when I saw Zefere standing there my instincts just kicked in, but my heart was pounding so hard I thought it would pop out my chest. I wouldn't have survived loosing you. I would have died with you Remy." Harry was dry sobbing again. "I thought if he couldn't have you he would try to kill you! I'm just so scared of losing someone else. You're my everything now, I was so lost after the war, I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do. Everyone expected me to instantly become a famous Auror, but I had already seen so much death and hatred, and then I turned 17, and it all became so clear to me." Harry finally turned around to look at Remus. He ran his fingers over Remus now damp cheek. "It was like seeing you again, made me see everything else too." Harry brushed away Remus tears with his thumb and kissed his cheeks. "Please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you sad, I never want to make you sad Remy, I only ever want to make you happy."

Remus held Harry's hands and kissed their palms. "I'm not crying because you've made me sad, I'm crying because you have made me happy." He kissed Harry gently then pulled away to speak more. "Knowing that you would risk becoming a werewolf just to make sure he didn't touch me is the kindest, most loving thing anyone could do for me. And I want you to know that I feel the same way, I was blinded by sadness and loss from that war too, I was just going through my days not really caring what happened, and then you came bounding into that clearing ready to risk it all to save an old werewolf." He kissed Harry's knuckles as Harry hiccupped with a happy tear. "This last month has been the best of my life, and I can't imagine living another day of it without seeing your smiling face."

He sat up on the bed and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry laid the side of his face on Remus warm shirt. "Harry, can you look at me?" Harry lifted his head so he could look into Remus' shining amber eyes. "I know this is bad timing, I was going to ask in our field this morning after saying all these things, but… well, you know." Remus pulled a tiny square black velvet box from his pocket and opened it for Harry before placing it in his hands. "Harry, my love, the man whom I wish to see smiling up at me every day for the rest of my life… will you marry me?" Remus pulled from the box a silver wedding band with weaving vines around it. Harry's eyes lit up. He couldn't speak.

He turned slowly in Remus' lap till he was straddling his thin hips and leaned in till his lips were lightly pressed to Remus'. "You didn't even have to ask, it was yes the moment I turned 17." With that said he pressed his lips firmly against Remus' and kissed him senseless.

He ran his tongue along Remus' bottom lip asking for entrance, as if Remus was not wanting to already. His lips parted and Harry slid his tongue in, exploring every inch, he ran it along the roof of Remus' mouth then along his teeth. Remus felt dizzy with pleasure as Harry pulled away making sure their lips were together as long as possible. Remus, still dizzy slipped the ring on Harry's left hand and kissed its knuckle.

"You've made me the happiest man in all the world Pup." Harry smiled sweetly, his pink lips threatening to drive Remus mad.

"As have you my Remus… as have you." Harry leaned forward and again claimed Remus' lips. Their tongue darted out to meet each other as Harry slipped his arms around Remus neck, twining his fingers in the blond hair. Remus wrapped his arms around Harry waist pulling him as close as possible, every part of their bodies touching.

Harry ground down into Remus lap making the werewolf growl into their kiss. Remus broke away kissing Harry's neck. "Is it really possible to be this sexy? We haven't done anything but have sex for a month, and still you can make me horny with just one little kiss. It would be sick if it wasn't so damn… _sexy._" The last word came out as almost a purr against Harry's neck sending vibrations of pleasure straight to his cock.

"Clothes off now!" Remus pulled Harry's T-shirt over his head quickly followed by his own. Remus playfully pushed Harry out of his lap so he landed on his back in the bed. Remus moved over Harry kissing him briefly then trailing them down his neck and across his shoulder stopping at the mating bite. He flicked his tongue over it and blew a little cold air on the newly wet skin giving Harry Goosebumps. He trailed down his body, where he noticed the newly marred skin. Where perfect flesh had once been he now saw the long pale scars of Zefere's claws. Remus growled at the thought of that man doing this to his mate but he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I thought they were kinda sexy, I like scars." Harry traced the one on Remus' cheek and smirked. Remus' nodded.

"They are pretty sexy, make you look a little dangerous."

"I am dangerous." They both chuckled, but it was quickly silence as Remus flicked one of Harry's nipples with his tongue. He then ran his nose over the soft hair of Harry's happy trail. He kissed just above the hem of Harry's jeans making Harry suck in a deep breath and letting it out in a moan. Remus nipped at the cloth and pulled the button out and pulling down the zipper with his teeth. He looked back up at Harry whose eyes were a deep green with lust. Remus pulled off Harry's pants in a swift motion and let out a growling moan when he discovered Harry was not wearing any underwear.

Harry smirked and pulled Remus up for another kiss. The moment their lips met Harry flipped them, placing himself in between Remus' long legs. He slid down Remus' body like a snake, running his fingertips over his broad chest and toned abs. He undid and removed Remus' pants as he went sliding them off his legs. He slid back up skimming his short nails along his skin making Remus' legs tingle where Harry's fingertips had touched.

Harry kissed both of Remus' hip bones drawing little hearts with the very tip of his tongue. Remus' hands dug into the sheets as Harry drew more hearts trailing from one hip bone to just under his belly button where Remus' now freed cock stood waiting for any type of friction.

He soon found it as Harry moved his hearts down across Remus' cock to the tip. He flicked his tongue over the slit and Remus' hands went to Harry's hair as he let out a low moan. Harry took the head into his mouth and gave a hard suck. Something passed through Remus mind that was something like Harry's mouth being a form of dark magic. Harry swiveled his tongue around the head then slid down it slowly, taking as much in as he could hold, which to Remus' great pleasure turned out to be quite a lot. Harry wrapped his tongue around the shaft as he bobbed slowly up and down it. Remus began panting and his fingers tugged playfully on Harry's soft dark hair.

"Nggah, Harry need-"

As if Harry had read his mind he hollowed his cheeks sucking with extreme pressure as he slid over Remus. "Oh Merlin! Mmm… so good." Remus felt Harry's lips curl in a smile around him and couldn't help but smile himself. Harry slid back on, and as he pulled off he grazed his teeth just lightly over the hot skin. Remus tugged Harry's hair firmly but not enough to hurt him as he let out a long deep scream of pleasure. Harry wrapped his tongue around the head again running the tip over the slit that now dripped precum. This drove Remus mad as he felt Harry throat tighten as he swallowed it. If it had been possible to be any harder at that point, he would have.

Harry slid back on sucking hard and Remus felt a tightening in his abdomen that told him it wouldn't be long before his orgasm.

"Harry, I….. not going to make it, don't have to…." Harry looked Remus right in the eyes and grazed his teeth over the shaft again as he slid off, and that was it for Remus. He came with a loud screaming moan of orgasmic sparkling pleasure. Harry continued to bob up and down as Remus shot deep in the young man's throat. When Remus finally stopped he let go of Harry's head and sagged back on the bed. Harry licked his length to make sure he had gotten every drop then looked at Remus. Remus was staring up at him with lusty half lidded eyes. Harry smiled mischievously at him. The effect was slightly ruined by the spot of cum of his upper lip.

Remus curled a finger at him, beckoning him down for a kiss. Harry lay lightly over him as Remus met him half way, flicking his tongue out to lick the cum off his lip. He licked his own lips and pulled Harry for a searing kiss. He could taste himself in Harry's mouth as he ran his tongue over Harry's, it was oddly erotic and he was already getting hard again.

They pulled apart gasping for air. Harry smiled down at him. "Enjoy yourself?"

"I don't understand where you learned to do that thing with your teeth. It was brilliant though, sure got a reaction out of me didn't it?

"Only the exact reaction I had hoped for my love, only to make you happy."

"Did more than make me happy didn't it." Remus looked up at him still trying to catch his breath. "Merlin… your sexy, how did I end up with someone like _you_?"

Harry laughed. "I was just thinking the same thing. You ready to go to bed Remy? We have had a long night."

Remus ground up into Harry making the boy yip with surprise. "It seems you still have a little problem to take care of first."

Harry smirked, "I thought you might say that." He winked and kissed Remus again and they switched positions.

Remus leaned over to his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lubricant and squeezed a bit out into his palm. He spread some on his fingers and went to prepare Harry when the boy stopped him. "No, I don't want you to, just fuck me Remus, I need you so bad."

Remus' eyes darkened with excitement. He nodded and slicked himself well, he didn't want to hurt Harry, no matter how ready he thought he was. He placed Harry's ankles over his shoulders and grabbed his hips, slowly sliding in Harry's tight heat. They had been going at it like animals for a month and Harry was still as tight as the first time. Remus and Harry shared a moan as he fully sheathed himself inside his lover. He leaned over sucking on Harry's tender neck as he began to move. He started slow building up speed with every thrust. He rolled his hips once and kissed the spot under Harry's ear just as he slid in with a powerful thrust right into Harry's sweet spot.

Harry let out a gurgling moan as light shot across his eyes like shooting stars. "Oh Merlin Remus! SooooOOOoooo good." Remus couldn't help but do it again; Harry made the sweetest sounds. Remus turned his head and kissed up Harry's thighs as his speed increased again. Harry made a mewling sound that sent Remus over the edge. At that rate and Remus' speed still picking up they didn't last to much longer.

Harry came with a loud scream of Remus' name as he once again pounded into Harry's prostate. Harry squeezed around Remus' cock making it even tighter around Remus who came within seconds deep inside his lovers beautiful body. He leaned over Harry panting trying to catch his breath. He slid out slowly and tumbled next to the young man.

He pulled Harry to him and they lay in afterglow bliss drifting off into a perfect sleep. They had forgotten all about the almost disastrous events of that night.

They had proven that as long as they were together they would protect each other. They were so in love, after so much pain that the world had given them each other as if to say sorry for all the crap it had put them through.

Okay there is one more big story after this and then a series of little drably type thing that I will attach to it as chapters.

Ha ha I know it ended super sappy but I didn't know a better way to end it. But let me know what you all think and cookies will rain down upon you!

I am becoming a bit of a review whore, you all like to fav. which I appreciate of course but review are what really fuel me.


End file.
